


Kicking Hook to the Curb

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.  Emma breaks up with Hook. 500 Word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Hook to the Curb

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I had posted on tumblr. It's short, sweet and to the point.

Emma walks into the nearly empty diner where she has left her parents and Regina to have a private talk with Killian outside. The pirate is hot on her trail, pleading for another chance.

 

"Swan, please! You have no idea what you are doing.” Emma turns on him with her hands up in the air looking around, noticing her after-lunch party of three staring at them curiously. She does not want a scene. She has already tried explaining things to him twice, no, three times and he stubbornly rejects her reasoning and her wishes.

 

“Killian, please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” she advises him in hushed tones. “It is over.”

 

“Why, because you think you’re in love with Regina?” He exclaims incredulously.

 

In an instant, she hears her father choking on his coffee, her mother gasping and utensils crashing. When she opens her eyes and spies the table she was heading toward, two pairs of wide, shocked eyes stare curiously at her, while one pair are frowning pensively. The latter is who concerns her most.

 

“Dammit, Hook.” Emma eyes him maliciously.

 

“What’s the matter, love? Were you keeping it a secret? Of course you were!” He moves aside so that everyone can see each other. “Because you KNOW deep down she doesn’t feel for you the way I feel for you; could never LOVE you the way I do.”

 

Emma clenches her jaw and glances at her parents making sure that they are still alive and breathing from this unexpected surprise. As for the table’s other occupant, Hook’s words hit a nerve and she finds that she cannot look at the woman that she knows she has deep feelings for.

 

Emma’s face dons a sad look because she pines for Regina, but Hook takes it as weakening, so he trudges on, “What I feel for you is true, Swan.”

 

The click-clacking of high heels approach with purpose and soon, Emma feels a slight sway as Hook is shoved out of the way. She suddenly finds herself facing an intense stare, searching her eyes, seeming to peer down into her very soul, while her cheeks are held in warm hands, tenderly cradling her face.

 

Then it all happens quickly. Her eyes close after red lips forcefully conquer hers, followed by an invading tongue, possessively staking its claim. Emma’s arms wrap around a trim Armani clothed waist and Regina’s scent invades her senses.

 

The kiss ends then and Emma opens her eyes to find Regina smiling at her and Hook beside them seething, but Emma could care less as she smiles back.

 

Regina pivots to the pirate, daring him to try something, and when he turns and leaves, she takes the blonde by the hand and leads Emma back to the table where her parents sit with unreadable expressions on their faces. The two women slide into the booth.

 

“Well?” Regina challenges. Emma waits.

 

Mary Margaret and David look at one another and smile, “It’s about damn time.”

 


End file.
